What styles/templates must be defined to build a xxTHEME
SB+ wait for a set of StyleName to be defined into SB+ &! HK.CONTROL. The style can be defined in many places, each providing a different scope for the style. On the server side, a style can be defined and the field level (in /SD F5, F6), form/screen level, SB+ system id /(HK.CONTROL), for a specific account (/UPDATE.ACCOUNT) or instance wide (/SB.PARMS). A style can also be defined on the client, either implicitly or explicitly. In order to define a style implicity do not specify the key to the style only the type, e.g. This style will affect all those controls of type SBText box that can access this style. You can change the default style that SB/XA uses explicitly, e.g. This is how it is currently defined; To replace it with a custom style; or if you just want to change a property This build the list of Styles to provide when you buikd a xxTHEME. Associated to the SB+ request we define the default wpf control. You can redefine it by template. this can be a base page for explanation and samples control per control. Why not one wikipage per control ? Yes, this is a good idea, it should make it easier for people to find help. Styles & wpf Target Types SBPlus (is it the mainwin ?) (wpf.Form) SBPlus is the control on the main window. The MainWindow is SBPlusMainWindow, which is not currently shipped with the product (as of 6.1.4 & 6.2.1) Menus : MenuType1 (vertical - floatting) (wpf.Menu, wpf.MenuItem) : MenuType2 (horizontal) (wpf.Menu, wpf.MenuItem) : MenuType3 (unused) : MenuType4 (unused) : MenuType5 (windows like) (wpf.Menu, wpf.MenuItem) SB Form : Form (screen defn) (wpf.Form) : LinkedScreens (multi-tab) (wpf.TabControl/wpf.TabItem) : Label (static text of field) (wpf.Textblock) SBField : TextField Enabled (EnterField Input - simple input field ) (wpf.TextBox) : TextFieldDisabled (Enter Field Display - simple display field) (wpf.Textblock / wpf.Textbox disabled) : NoEchoField Enabled (EnterField Input - simple input field with password=1) (wpf.PasswordBox) : NoEchoFieldDisabled (Enter Field Display - simple display field with password=1) (wpf.Textblock / wpf.PasswordBox disabled) : MemoField : ImageField (wpf.image) : Toggle (wpf.Checkbox) : Radio (wpf.RadioButton) : Grid (xceed grid view:table) : InterleavedGrid (xceed grid view:cardview) : CardView (xceed grid view:CardView) SBCombobox : AutoComplete ComboBox : non-Editable Combo (wpf.ComboBox/wpf.ComboboxItem) : Editable Combo (EnabledTextField + Droplist) (wpf.Textbox + wpf.Combobox/wpf.comboboxItem) : Regular (Non-AutoComplete ComboBox) Non field form's control : Button (wpf.button) : Rectangle (wpf.Rectangle) : Separator (wpf.Rectangle) : StatusBar (wpf.statusBar : DialogBox (wpf.?? - complex) : Prompt (wpf.?? - complex) : ToolBar (wpf.toolbar) IntuitiveHelp Selection Box : SelectionControl (xceed.grid view:table) ! (wpf.ListView/ListViewItem) : SelectionButtons (wpf.button) Secondary controls : Tooltip : Expander : GroupBox : ProgressBar : ScrollBar : ScrollViewer : Slider : TreeView/TreeViewItem Xceed Grid Views XCEED is a very large control which offer differnt type of view ; we can certainly define styles for each one. : hierarchy group : filtering : master-detail : view:3D'cardflow with multiple card view view:2D'TableFlow : view: standard table : view: standard card : view: compact card : view: printing / export xps : excel export xmlss ! cv : excel-like filtering